


Pleasantly Unexpected

by jojibear



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojibear/pseuds/jojibear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun really hadn't expected Yixing to say yes to dating him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasantly Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel, of sorts, to [Not Now, Later](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1250881) and [Flicker](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1277812).

"Okay," Yixing answers simply, her lips curved into a sincere smile.  
  
"… I mean, you should ne- What?" Sehun finishes abruptly, his mind screeching to a halt when he registers what the girl had said.   
  
Beside him, Jongin breaks into sniggers that he quickly masks as a small coughing fit.   
  
"Okay," Yixing reiterates, her smile turning a shade amused, "as in, 'Yes, I'll go out with you, Sehun'."   
  
"Oh," he utters dumbly, staring blankly at the dimpled girl.   
  
And that's all he can say because his brain is now malfunctioning, broken by the thought that the girl he has had a crush on for a year and a half has just agreed to go out with him.   
  
_Him._  
  
 _The somewhat socially awkward Oh Sehun._  
  
 _Who had spent the last year and a half staring wistfully after her from across the lunch room and purposefully altering his routes around school so he could walk past her on his way to class._  
  
(It's _not_ stalking, regardless of what his stupid not-best friend Jongin says.)   
  
Sehun is also pretty sure that Yixing knows all of this too - how could she not? Middle school students, after all, don't have classes anywhere near the Upper school building.   
  
He's pulled out of his thoughts by a quiet giggling sound, and he thinks he could die because the sight of Zhang Yixing giggling is entirely too cute - too much.   
  
"No, you're not exactly the most subtle of people," she says between her giggles. "But that's okay - I think it's adorable."


End file.
